Lacrymosa
by projectofmyowndesign
Summary: Gina and Karey thought they were average high school seniors. But when the Urameshi gang makes their way to their American High School, things get real weird. HieixOC, KuramaxOC. Features characters from Inuyasha as well as Fruits Basket. Will try to do a chapter a week.
1. Chapter 1

Reign of Fire Preface.

I don't remember it all, just a pair of red eyes. They haunt me, all day long. I remember crying out to sensei, and I was gone. He was gone. They were laughing at me, pulling at the bandages around my breasts. In the reflection of a sword I saw a pair of violet eyes stare back. This person wasn't me. But I felt her pain. They burned a symbol onto my cheek, and as the storms rolled overhead, rage engulfed me as I thought of the man who betrayed me, how I would spend my life searching for him. To destroy him with my own two hands. He was about to see the killer he raised.

August 24, 2010. "GINA, KATE... KATE. IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" The voice of Rhonda rang out loud and clear from downstairs, before the two girls snickered to themselves.

"Yes mother, we're awake..." Responded Kate. She was a lanky, average height girl with auburn choppy hair. Shaking her head, she tied the studded belt around her waist and turned to Gina. "C'mon short stuff. Don't go dragging those feet. And do something about those bags under your eyes... Geeze, don't you sleep?"

The ash blonde rolled her eyes, before applying the last bit of mascara. It was their first day of senior year. "I had that dream again. The one where I'm being kidnapped or something. Or.. This chick is. It feels like me. But it's not." Kate, who goes by Karey to some, just sighed.

"Yeah yeah shorty. Get it together. We got the world to see and things to do a-"

"And homework and projects and work. Let's go." Throwing the backpack over her shoulder, Gina glanced into the mirror one last time. Karey smirked, using the shorter girls head as an arm rest.

"Surprised you're single with the way them boobies fit ya." Gina glared, but heading out the door. "Oh c'mon! They're all squishy and stuff!" Ignoring Karey still, Gina walked out the door and got in the car. With a pout, Karey followed and they were at the school in no time. Unaware they were being watched by a creature of sorts in the woods.

-Spirit World.- "Hey Koenma, you wanted to see us?" The boy looked to be a teen. He wore a yellow shirt with the sleeves cut off, blue jeans and slicked back hair. Leaning against the wall next to the speaker was a shorter man. He had a black cape with red eyes. He seemed rather unamused with this visit, figuring it would be some low grade mission.

"Yeah shrimpy, what's going on?" Spoke another. Carrot top fit him well, with his Elvis do and orange hair. He was the bulkiest of the group, and he looked as if he were looking for someone in particular. The final of the group was a tall slender man with red hair. A smirk played his lips as he crossed his arms across his chest. Emerald hues stared to the baby behind the desk.

"Yes," replied Koenma. "I've got a mission for you." Clicking on the t.v screen, the images of two girls flashed the screen. They were perfectly normal girls, laughing at something they had seen in school. The members of the group seemed a bit confused.

"Koenma, that's just dirty! I know we're supposed to fight demons and the bad guys but these are girls. s!" The bulky carrot top noted, failing his arms in disbelief. The shorter male of the group chuckled, as if he were amused the oaf could spell.

"Yeah Koenma... They look pretty normal to me. But hey, I'm the ruler of the Makai and I looked normal!" The baby seemed rather irritated. Smacking his hand on the desk, beady eyes stared at the two boys of the group.

"We're suspected to believe that these girls are harvesting the souls of two very powerful demons. It appears it may be a case similar to Kurama." Little baby hands pointed to the quiet red head, which then caused Kurama's brows to raise.

"You don't say." The attention of the others were made, so the baby figured he could continue.

"18 years ago, the spirits of two demons went missing. It is said their souls were resting in the forms of these two girls. However," a little finger pointed up, brows raised. "These girls do not *know* they are the demons. It's believed that, with the birth of the chosen children were marks resembling those of the demons. One mark is crescent moon. The other is this here, resembling the mark of lightning." Displayed on the screen were what the marks appeared to be. Hiei, the short fiesty one of the group stared at the bolt. Kurama however was the one to speak.

"They seem familiar, folklore though. I believe the crescent belongs to a hellhound."

"Correct. The moon is indeed that of a hellhound. a _female_ hellhound. Very rare. She was killed off by poachers... Tortured. The stories are true of a ruthless animal from hell, one who could control her own temperament, thus being the death of her."

"Nothing we can't handle!" Spoke Yusuke. Hands splayed across his chest as he stood triumphantly. Hiei and Kurama both chortled, Koenma growing a bit more irritated.

"She is not any regular demon. By law we are to protect her. There are only a handful of female hellhounds alive. The thing is, she is a killer. She knows no bounds or trust. Since a child it was her by her self after her family was slaughtered."

"Poor girl... All alone." Kuwabara frowned, before getting a glare from the fire demon and a smack on the head from Yusuke.

"As for the other?" Hiei was rather curious. The mark was familiar, carried from a rare species such as himself.

"Ah, yes. It's of a lightning apparition. To this day there's only about five alive. All male. If we're correct... She's the last female. Now, we aren't sure of who she is. There was a fierce demon named Seidaku years ago. She was left orphaned when her parents were killed in war. By the time she was a teen she was a brutal killer. She was killed by hunters that wanted something from her... Oddly...it was a tear gem from an _ice _demon."

Catching his breath, Hiei quickly regained composure before the others looked his way. Eyeing the child, his shoulders shrugged. "So, whats our mission? Kidnap these girls and bring them in right?" Yusuke was ready to go. It had been a few years since he had been on a mission, but boy was he ready. Koenma smiled.

"Actually, you'll be attending their school as exchange students to watch them. If these girls are the ones, they will soon start showing signs of transformation. They cannot be captured until they are demons. I'm hoping you four can befriend them, and when the transformation happens, they will remember you enough to not cause a huge scene in the human world."

... *crickets*

"You're sending us back to High school?"

"Yes."

"Stupid brat." Muttered Yusuke, whose fist was driven onto the toddlers head. Jorge, Koenma's attendant, handed the four their paperwork and passports.

"Your plane leaves tomorrow. You will be staying in a hotel near the school. The girls have some classes together so they should be close. Keep a watch on them at all times. I'm sure this will be a fun mission for you." With that, the toddler walked away leaving the boys with their heads hung.

Off to America.  
Off to catch some class A ressurected demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blood. Blood on my fingertips. Blood burning their humane skin. If I was going to die they were coming with me. The full moon of the night gave me power, as they pinned me down and slashed at my body. This war wasn't over, no. I may be dying, but it was far from over. That stench, their screams, it kept the fuel burning just enough. Slashing out one last time, with a final battle cry, I fell, they fell... All but one survived.

"Karey!" A sharp whisper hit the sleeping girls ears, yet she just rolled her head to the side and continued to drool. Hazel eyes of Gina bore into her friends sleeping frame, before the other opened an eye.

"Wha... I'm sleepy..." Class hadn't started yet. It was homeroom but there was exciting news.

"Our exchange students are coming in. You know, little midget-y Japanese people?" Karey's head shot up from the desk, eyes wide with excitement. The other girl cleared her throat, pointing to the trail of drool. Wiping it quickly, the attention was turned to the front of the class when the teacher's chair moved.

The principal walked in, then followed four young men. Non of which resembled Japanese. "Alright class, here's your new students. This one his Yusuke Urameshi." The principal pointed to a slicked back, average height boy. He was dressed in blue jeans, boots, and a white tee shirt with a blue jacket. His face was clearly resentful. Karey's best friend.

"This is Kazuma Kuwabara." The carrot top grinned, shoulders broad and chest stuck out. He was also in jeans and a light blue tee.

"Shuichii Minamino" Definitely not Japanese. Possibly not a man. Long, silky red hair and emerald green eyes. He was the only one to smile.

"Hello," delicate, sweet. Yusuke looked rather disgusted. Karey and Gina eyed each other. Gay?

"And finally, Hiei Jaganashi." A snicker was heard. Karey was refraining from laughing. Smacking her hand onto the desk, he glared. Shortest of the group, Karey pointed to Gina and raised her brows in a perverted manner.

"Wretch, I'll-"

"Now now Hiei, no need to get suspended." Peering over his shoulder, red eyes saw the fox demon then scowled, fingers twitching around his hidden sword under his cloak.

"Class, please welcome these transfer students. Gina, Karey. You have been chosen to make sure they know where to go."

"Aww! I don't wanna!" The brunette complained, flailing her arms like a child. Gina just smiled, nodding to the group before gathering her things. She made her way to the group, grabbing their schedule from the principal.

"I'm Gina, that's Karey... Uh. She's just sleepy." Her friend still didn't move, forehead placed onto her desk. "So, what brings you to America? Kentucky if that."

"We're here on a mission to capture yo-"

All eyes turned to glare at Yusuke, before Kurama spoke. "Our school sent us here to study your school systems and how they work." Heavy steps were heard from Karey, a sweat drop appearing on the foreign boys. Karey's eyes narrowed, scrunching her nose to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"You two stink."

"Stink! Well you stink like.. A ... Like a girl!" Carrot top was mad, now Gina just snickered.

"Looks like Yusuke and Kuwabara have Gym first. Shuichii and Hiei are with us. AP English." The boys followed as they were lead out of the classroom. It wasn't long before everyone was at their classes.

A couple hours later the boys met outside for lunch. Hiei had his usual perch in a tree, while the others were gathered at the base.

"I can't tell who will be who. I don't see any marks. Didn't Koenma say they had birth marks?" Yusuke munched down on his chips, looking up to the sky.

"He did. I suppose they're... Hidden." Kurama was munching on an apple, he had already sent the information to Koenma. "Hiei. Did you spy?"

The fire demon didn't move or even open his eyes. "That Karey is about as dumb as Yusuke. All she thought about was food and how you were a cross gender."

Red cheeks matched his hair, agitated, he huffed. "This is going to take forever." Snickers were heard from the two boys, before they both dodged a seed thrown from the red head. "I am not a cross gender... Anyway, the other one?"

"She was troubled. I saw her.. Well... What felt like her. She was running through the woods. About it though."

"We'll be here for a while. I'll have to inform my mother." Kurama pulled the cell from his pocket to dial his mom. Yusuke and Kuwabara went about their own thing when they were asked to play sports with a few boys from gym.

The school day was finished, and before too long the end of the week had came and it was the final bell of the day.

"Aww! But Gina I don't wanna spend time with them! I want to nap!"

"You've been sleeping in class all day!" The shorter girl scolded, hands on her curvaceous hips. "Just for the night okay. Besides. You and Urameshi seem to be getting along."

"Yeah, both blabbering idiots." Hiei's brows twitched. Someone was clearly not happy about the plans... Or perhaps he was never happy. Gina couldn't tell, and well Karey.. She just didn't care.

"Awe, shrimpy is jealous!" Karey's slender fingers ran through the fire demons spiky hair, eyes growing wide with excitement. "Oh.. So spiky... No gel! How do you do it?!" Hiei swatted her hand away and trailed away from the group. Kurama chuckled, the only one with manners.

"Don't mind him. He's shy. Thank you for letting us join you. This should be great.."

They followed the girls to the house. It was like one of those country music videos... Flying down a back road.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Let me show you how country feels.

The house was different. Pulling into the drive the boys gawked. Where were they? In some music video. The house was a five bedroom, two story house with a finished basement. Just the front yard was a whole acre, the back... Was as far as the eye can see. Two coon hounds came running to the vehicles and excitedly jumped on Karey. A few acres behind the house was a barn. The fields had hay and horses.

Brows twitched. Even Kurama was confused. These girls didn't dress... Country. At least not all the time. They sure didn't have accents, either. Gina smiled, arms open wide to scenery. "Welcome to our humble home, where there's nothing sweeter than a glass of tea." The drawl came out thick, a wink given to the boys. "Be sure to kick those shoes off at the door. C'mon in!"

"Gina you're scaring them." Teased the brunette, tossing treats to the dogs before walking inside. The obnoxious boys quickly followed, but Kurama watched Hiei. Before too long Hiei walked towards the door, but not before whispering something to Kurama.

"Oooh, snacks!" Kuwabara rushed over, grabbing the plain lays and opening the bag. Annoyed, Karey glared.

"Oh, you know, help yourself. Dumbass." She tossed her bag on the stairs, huffing a bit before smiling to Yusuke. "Yo, monkey. I've got some Mortal combat... We'll make a bet. If I beat you, you're my personal punching bag. If you beat me, you're still my punching bag."

"Dea- Hey! If I beat you, you're my personal punching bag!"

"That won't happen. C'mon, race ya downstairs!" The two took off, soon followed by Kazuma as he had a handful of snacks and pop. Gina poured herself a glass of iced tea, holding the pitcher up and raising her thin brows.

"No, thank you." Kurama smiled, hands tucked into his pant pockets. Hiei didn't respond, just eyeballed the overweight Weiner dog on the floor. He wasn't sure if it were dead or alive.

"I've got the horse work today. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. You can join as well.. But it might be a dirty job." Tidy hands pulled the hair back in a loose braid, slipping on some old boots up over her pants.

"I'll join," the red head stated. Eyeing Hiei before he followed. The barn was beautiful. It had stalls for four horses, and a huge garage that was attached. Upon hearing the gate open, two horses quickly made their way to greet her.

"Kurama, this here is Emmy. The other here is Starlight." Emmy was a chestnut red mare. She was young and beautiful. Starlight was a bluish black, a little younger, with a starburst on her forehead. He held out a hand to pet Emmy on the nose, only to have her nudge him away and walk back out. Gina laughed. "That's karey's."

She put the tea down and clicked on the radio. It was country music, the red head guessed it set the mood. Hiei watched from the hay loft, giving a look to the fox before he took off. He was looking for something.

"Ever cleaned a stall before?" Holding up a pitch fork, Kurama frowned.

"Uh.. No... But I can learn?"

"Nah. You can just run the water in the tub over there. Be careful though. If they are thirsty don't be in there way."

He chuckled nervously, doing just that. They began talking about how they liked school.

Beady eyes narrowed. These humans were unaware they were being watched. Hunched over, the ogre snarled at the sight of a familiar enemy with the bratty girl. "Urameshi..." He muttered, drool running from his fanged mouth. "That's fine. I'll call the others and you'll all be become our dinner!".

"I don't think so." Before the ogre could turn around, Hiei stabbed him with his sword and slashed down, instantly killing him. Red eyes narrowed before he stashed the body elsewhere. Perching in a tree, he called Koenma on a little t.v. "Just to let you know, your girls are being hunted by a band of ogre demons."

"Well Hello Hiei." Spoke the baby, seeming confused. "Ogre?"

Hiei showed the dead ogre to the ruler of the spirit world. "It was lurking by their house. We'll take care of them tonight."

"Thank you Hiei. I'll find out how others know of the demon ressurection." Pausing, he handed some files to Jorge then turned his attention back to the TV. "Any luck with the task at hand?"

"No. All I can get is dreams. Haven't seen any marks yet. There's a full moon coming up so hopefully we can get something." He diverted his attention elsewhere. "Bye." He quickly turned off the communication and looked to the trio as they walked out the door.

"Haha, Urameshi lost to a girl!" Taunted the carrot top. Yusuke did not enjoy being beat up by the girl. Hiei cleared his throat, eyeing his friends.

"We'd better go. It's late and I'm sure they need to do... Girl things." Hiei walked towards their vehicle, waving to Kurama as him and Gina walked towards the house.

"I guess Hiei is ready to go. Thanks for letting us come. I guess we'll see you Monday." Kurama smiled, walking towards Hiei and waving to Karey. The brunette barely noticed since she was giving Yusuke his good bye beating. Laughing, they waved off, returning inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Imaginary

I linger in the doorway... Of alarm clocks, screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me... Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story...

The ground was cold under her feet. Tiny hands rubbed together to cease the chill of the night. Violet eyes were wide. Blood stained her clothes, but it wasn't hers. It was her fathers. "Why..." The child was unaware she was being watched. From the tree on the other side he watched her, felt her pain.

She was alone. Forbidden, lost, scared. She was tainted with a burden that would make her into a monster. "Why did they kill daddy..." Hues closed to try and hold back the tears. Breaking the shackles from her wrist she began to remember. These men were after her. It was her fault. The clear sky turned black with rage. Lightning shot across the sky before she stood up. Those men thought they had won, but it wasn't over. Barefoot heels dug into the ground before her tiny frame took forth. She'd kill these men before they had a chance to blink.

He smiled. A sadistic, lavish smile. She was just what he needed.

Seidaku.

Don't say I'm out of touch With this rampant chaos Your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge The nightmare, I've built my own world to escape.

War wasn't war without blood. Blood wasn't deadly unless you were a killer. A killer wasn't a killer unless you snapped.

Red eyes were slim, a malicious laugh coming forth. "You dare try to take my land..." Sultry, dominating, she circled her prey. Long white tail twitched as her claw ran down the face of a demon.

"Ballsy... But the continent doesn't stand a chance.". Blood trickled the fresh wound on the demons face. He was bound to the ground by ice. "You're kinda cute though..." Tongue ran across her red lips as she grinned. "Maybe I'll keep you around... To watch me.. Eat the heart of your child.".

Before the demon could mutter, clawed fingers ripped into the chest of a child demon. The heart was pulled out, still pumping as blood splew from the wound. The white haired demon took a bite, letting the blood run down the corner of her lips. The demon looked at their dead child laying in front of them, rage engulfing him.

"Want a bite...?" She teased, holding the heart in the demons face. The ice cracked around his feet, but it only caused the dog to smile. Bloody appendages pointed to the demon before he was frozen head to toe. With a final slash of her sword, the ice shattered and turned to snow around the hellhound.

"That was easy...". She smiled, finishing the heart.

Reikoku.


End file.
